You Left me behind AGAIN
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: Jace leaves Clary behind again to go hunting. Clary jumps in a portal. How does Jace handle clary being all grown up. Sucky Summary


Clary POV

That's it! I give up! I told myself as I threw my sketch book at the wall. It's been a month since my father was killed and the new Clave Council had asked me to join the new seal for them and I couldn't get it right. It had been a week since I had first started to design it AND IT STILL DIDN'T LOOK RIGHT!

I had the features I needed and wanted but they never looked right on the page. I had tried to add colour, change the places. I sighed, standing and picking my sketchbook up. I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the page.

In the middle, sat the original Clave Rune, a symbol made of curves and lines, it was practically ancient. Around it sat 4 small drawings, symbolising the four types of Downworlder. A Moon for the Werewolves, a Pentagram for the Warlocks, a Four-Leaf Clover for the Faeries and a Rose for the Vampires. But none of it worked right, there wasn't enough magic in the symbols to balance out the magic from the Ancient Clave Rune. I needed to add another Rune but there wasn't another breed of Downworlder to add to the drawing.

I lay back on my bed, thinking of the life of Shadowhunters, I couldn't draw anything to relate to the Angels because that would be too much power. A life of a Shadowhunter…

That's when it hit me. Demons!

I leapt up and grabbed a pencil, quickly drawing the symbol onto the paper. I drew a sort of wing design, it was sinister and symbolised Demon's well. Then, over the top of it, I drew the Clave symbol, to symbolise that Shadowhunters always triumphed over demons. Then around it, I drew the four Downworlder symbols, smiling when I finished. It was perfect.

I stood quickly, grabbing my phone and dialing my mother who was staying in Idris with Luke as he had been elected as the representative for Werewolves on the Council. They were getting married in a month. I smiled.

The phone rung twice before she picked up.

"_Clary?"_

"_Hey Mum."_

"_How are you sweetie? How's life at the Institute?"_

"_It's good, listen I have excellent news, I finished the Seal!"_

"_That's great! Do you want me to get them to let you through a portal?"_

"_I was hoping you could, I'll be there in about 10 minutes, I just have to tell Maryse"_

"_Ok sweetie, I'll see you soon"_

"_Bye Mum"_

(Outfit on Profile)

There was a click as she hung up and I threw the phone gently on my bed. I flicked through my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shorts and a dark blue blouse. I put on my angel jewellery that Simon had bought me for my last birthday and threw a leather jacket over my top, leaving it open. Glancing at my wardrobe I sighed. Isabelle has confiscated my old wardrobe and replaced everything with Isabelle-approved clothes. I missed Jeans and Converse. I pulled out a pair of strappy heels that looked a little like boots. Looking in the mirror I thought of how far I had come in a few short months.

I drew out my stele and drew a few Runes up my arms. Strength, Balance, Speed, Fearless and Faith. They burned slightly on my skin and I grit my teeth. I slipped the final copy of the Seal into my back pocket and started strapping on weapons. There was a Seraph blade on my back and a dagger on the inside of my shoe. My stele sat in my pocket. Another two Seraph blades were strapped to my thighs, showing because of how short my short were. I slipped another dagger down my shirt and slipped it in the little sheath on my bra.

Slipping a few charmed rings onto my fingers and toes, I grabbed my phone and headed towards the library to find Maryse. I had been living in the Institute for a month now and today was the only day Jace hadn't had me in a training room. Jace…

Thing were perfect for us. Of course he got annoying sometimes with his cocky attitude but that only made me love him more. We spent almost all of our time together except when he went Demon Hunting. He wouldn't let me go with them yet. Though I doubted he would ever 'let' me for fear of me getting hurt. But I had explained to him that once I could evenly match Izzy or Alec in a spar I should be allowed to go. He had agreed. That was two weeks ago and now I could easily hold Izzy and Alec down. Oh well, he was out Hunting now and he couldn't stop me from going to Idris alone. Besides, Idris was one of the safest places to be, he wouldn't be that upset would he?

I knocked on the Library door and walked in to find Maryse behind the large desk that once belonged to Hodge.

"Clary! How are you!" she smiled.

"I'm great, I was just coming to let you know that I'm going to Idris in a few minutes, I finished the Seal" I said pulling it out and laying it on her desk.

She scanned it, appraising it with her eyes.

"What's this fifth symbol Clary? Under the Clave Symbol?" she pointed to the Demon Symbol.

"It's the symbol to represent Demons, It's underneath the Clave symbol to represent what we dedicate our lives to" she nodded.

"It's wonderful, they'll love it" she told me.

"Thank You" I told her, walking toward the door.

"Oh and Clary?" she asked.

I turned back to her. Tears had clouded her eyes and she was leaning on the desk.

"Would you mind visiting Max and putting some flowers there for me? I know it would mean the world to Jace, Alec and Isabelle as well." she asked.

"Of course Maryse, would you mind telling Jace where I am too?" she nodded and I left, walking back to my room to open the portal.

It took me half a second to draw my Portal Rune. The swirling silver mist showed small flashes of Idris. I stepped though and landed outside Amatis' house with a thud. I stood, rubbing my now bruised arms and knocked on the door.

Jace POV

Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec and I all cam through the doors to the Institute at the same time, muddy and worn but still laughing. We had gone through a whole warehouse filled with Demons. Clary hadn't wanted to come for once, which I was grateful for. I didn't want her getting hurt, even if she was ready to hunt with us.

Maryse was standing near the elevator, glaring at us as we dropped mud on her carpet. Where was Clary? She was normally waiting for me. Magnus realised where Maryse was looking and snapped his fingers, instantly cleaning the carpet.

"Where's Clary?" I asked, starting to get anxious.

"About that, she finished the Seal while you were gone so…" Maryse trailed off.

"You mean she's going to Idris tonight? Is she getting ready? I better get ready too, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Well, Jace, She's already gone. Alone" Maryse said.

I sucked in a sharp breath. Clary was in Idris _alone? _How could Maryse let her do something so stupid? Why hadn't she waited for me.

"Why the _hell _did you let her go to Idris alone? She could get hurt!" I said.

"Clary's a big girl Jace, she can handle herself, you don't give her enough credit, she'll be back tonight" Maryse said with a tone of finality in her voice, she turned and took the elevator up, leaving us standing shell-shocked.

I spun to Magnus.

"Make a Portal" I told him. I had to get to Clary.

"I can't, I need permission from the Clave and that takes days to get, I imagine the only way Clary was able to go so quickly was because she is very important in the Clave's eyes and Jocelyn and Luke have a lot of influence. By the time I get access, she will be back. Besides, if she's there, The Clave will be in Council." he said snootily.

I nodded stiffly and opened the elevator, riding up alone and walking to Clary's room. When I walked in, there were scattered pieces of paper, all with designs for the Seal on them. On the walls sat drawings of new Runes and sketches. Quite a few of the sketches were of me, and I was glad to see that I was the only man she drew. All but one drawing that held two familiar faces. It was an old drawing, last month sometime, just after the night by the lake. But the two faces stared out cruelly.

Jonothan, her brother, and Valentine, her father, stood side by side. A mass of swirling Demons at their feet.

I turned from the picture and lay on Clary's bed, inhaling her scent. It was funny how much I missed her we had only been apart about 3 hours and my heart ached like it had been years. I stared around her room, looking for any sign that she had left a note. The was a rune burned into the floor near her door. The Portal Rune she had created. I wondered what would happen if I used it? Where the wards still down from when she went through? The Rune looked like it had only been used about 5 minutes ago and it took 10 minutes to replace the Wards. But was I strong enough to wield one of Clary's Runes? There was a reason that gift had been given to her and not me, I wasn't meant to use powerful Runes. But what did it matter if it meant that I knew Clary was safe?

I carefully traced the Rune into the floor again, picturing Idris and Clary. The Portal opened and I saw a flash of the Accords Hall. Crossing my fingers and stepping through, I found myself in one of the hidden alleys near the Accords hall. The Council members stood around the front of the door, socializing until Council was called. I looked around worriedly until I found her.

Clary was leaning on the large pillars out the front of the Hall. A guy stood in front of her. He was saying something to her and she laughed. I was instantly jealous. Who was this guy? Why was he talking to my Clary? I was about to go and tell him off when Clary slapped him, a new found fury in her beautiful eyes. I was proud of my girl. She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. He forced his lips on her and she tried to push him away. But he had her trapped. Red blazed across my vision and I started running towards her. I was still hidden in the shadows, a few metres away from her, when she pulled a dagger out from where I assume was her bra. She held it at his throat.

He raised his arms as she backed him into a corner.

"Never touch me again" she hissed at him.

"But I thought-" the asshole started.

"Shut Up" she told him.

She leant in and whispered in his ear angrily, he looked upset. She removed her dagger from his throat and patted his cheek, turning towards where I was standing. She slid her dagger back down the front of her shirt.

"You can come out Jace, I know you're there" she smirked, tapping her foot.

How could she know? I hadn't made a sound and no one could have seen me.

I smirked, covering up my shock as I stepped out of the shadows. She threw herself at me and hugged me tightly. I embraced her tightly.

"Would you like to introduce me to your 'friend'? You were having such an interesting conversation." I said

Her eyes darkened and she turned to the boy, who was staring longingly at her. I wrapped my arm around her waist, making sure he knew he could never have her.

"Jace, this is Cam, He's 18 and a the new Inquisitor's son. We met about 3 minutes ago. Cam, this is Jace, he's 18 and my _boyfriend" _she said, emphasis on the last word.

"So you're the important thing that's kept her from Idris" Cam said. What?

"Shut Up Cam" she said, turning back to me.

"You can stay, but no one can see you, do you understand? I was meant to come alone. Just stay in the shadows and listen, don't talk." she whispered in my ear.

I nodded and pressed my lips to hers.

She pulled away when she had to breathe and walked through the Hall's doors. Cam sent a glare my way before turning and following after her.

I made sure no one would see me before slipping in behind them and taking a seat in the shadows where no one would see me.

After a few minutes, they sealed the doors and took seats. Clary sat next to the Inquisitor, who had Cam on his other side. The Inquisitor stood, calling attention to him.

"Today we are here to present the new Clave Seal. Clarissa Morganstern was elected to design this Seal and has come forward today with her final design. This Seal is to represent our lives as out of the ordinary beings. United. Council members, I present, Clarissa Morganstern." He said and sat back down. Clary stood, looking very unlike herself. She looked cold and formal, like she could command an army.

"Good evening, Today I am here to present the new Clave Seal." she said laying it so everyone could see it. "This symbol represents all of our lives Each symbol relates to a different aspect or species. the sixth symbol, behind the original Clave Rune represents Demons. They are not in league with us but are representations of who we are, united." she explained in a strong clear voice.

He was proud of her. She had known of this world for just under two months and now she held the leaders of our world captivated. They where in awe over her, this small, little girl who could change their lives. She had changed his.

She sat back down when she had finished describing the Rune. The Inquisitor stood again.

"Clarissa Morganstern, the Clave has come to Council for a number of reasons. We would like to extend an invitation to you to be the Main representative of Shadowhunter's for the Council. It will mean a lot of work but the Council feels you are worthy of the position." The Inquisitor smiled at her.

She looked shocked that he had asked her in front of everyone but not surprised he had asked her about the position.

"Inquisitor, I have told you before-" she started.

Before? Had she been offered this position earlier? Why didn't she tell me? _Turns out Clary has a lot of secrets you don't know about._ A tiny voice whispered in my head.

"Nonsense Clarissa! We asked Jocelyn about this and she agrees that you would be perfect! Do you accept?" The Inquisitor interrupted.

Clary glanced around worriedly, she caught my gaze for a second before turning to the Inquisitor. Would she accept? She would have to live in Idris, without me.

"Thank You for the offer Council, but as I have told the Inquisitor before, I must decline the position. I am neither ready nor willing at this moment in time to fulfil such expectations." She said leaning back in her chair.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She had refused, she wasn't going to leave me.

"Very Well, Council is dismissed" the Inquisitor said stiffly, walking away from Clary.

Clary stayed seated, her eyes following the Council members until it was just her and me in he Hall. She stood, walking towards the shadows where I was hiding.

"We need to go, before someone sees you" is all she said. She turned away from me. I followed her to a small room that was adjacent to the Hall. She crouched down and began drawing the Rune on the ground. A few seconds later, she was stepping through the grey, swirling mass. I quickly jumped after her and landed in her room.

She was leaning over her desk, removing jewellery and letting down her hair from it's pony tail. I reached out and pulled her to me.

This had always felt right, holding her in my arms, her arms wrapped around me. She looked up at me and I could see my reflection in her emerald eyes. She looked sad. I didn't like that, she should always be happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, putting my hand under her chin.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked.

"Because I was worried about you, why did you go alone? You should have waited" I told her.

"I'm sorry, but I was angry that I had been left at home _again"_ she said.

I had tried to avoid having this conversation again. Of course I knew she could handle Demons just as well as the rest of us. But it didn't change the undiluted fear that coursed through me when I thought of her wrestling with a vile Demon.

"And before you say anything, you know I'm ready. I can beat Alec and Isabelle and hold my own against you. I doubt I'm ever going to get any better. You need to stop trying to wrap me in a protective bubble. I know you love me and I love you but I'm sick of being left behind" there where tears in her eyes.

I instantly hated myself. How could I have done something that would hurt her? In all my attempts to protect her and she was crying. And it was my fault.

"Clary, Clary listen to me, don't cry okay? You can come next time" I told her.

I was instantly rewarded with the huge smile on her face before she dragged me down and kissed me.

Oh Yeah, Jace Lightwood is that good.


End file.
